Too Late
by Chibi-Dears XD
Summary: When Debbito breaks her heart, who will console her? Fem!Allen, One-sided Yullen  which may change over time, up to your imagination dear readers  I suck at summeries. Please read! Rated T for mild language


Too Late

It was a crisp, cold day, with snowflakes falling down on top of an already white head. Allen Walker hung her head as she walked down the pristine white street towards her home. Her birthday was tomorrow, but she didn't care. She was still mourning the loss of her loved one. What had she done wrong? Was it because she was a freak? Was she too clingy? Allen bit her lip, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. Was it because . . . she was a nuisance?

'Debbito . . . Debbito . . . Why?' she thought, choking on a sob that threatened to tear her in to. She had believed him when he said forever . . . When he said I love you . . . When he held her hand as if she was fragile . . .Allen headed inside her house as quickly as she could. She closed the door, slid down onto the cold, harsh wooden floor, and cried.

'To think that Debbito would fall for Lenalee's trick. He should have said no. I should have been on his mind. Why wasn't I? Why? WHY?' Allen thought. Lenalee had never liked, even when they were kids.

Allen was always kind to everyone, even to Lavi who was ADHD. Allen also tried her luck with Kanda. He wasn't as scary as she thought. He just liked to tease her, but that was okay. She knew that was how he showed affection. But, a girl named Lenalee moved to town. When Allen tried to talk to her, Lenalee pushed her down, and spat, "Freak," at her. Never once had Allen wanted to hurt Lenalee, even now she doesn't wish her any harm. She believed that deep down, everyone was good.

That was also the same day she met Debbito. Debbito Bondomu. He dressed like an emo kid, but he was always very kind to her. He never once swore at her, and he always protected her from bullies. Throughout high school, they stayed close. After college, love blossomed between the two, and they were engaged after a year together. Then . . . that happened.

_Allen was walking back to their home with the groceries she had bought that afternoon. She opened the door to her house, and went to the kitchen to put the groceries up. On the way, she heard voices, but assumed it was the television. Earlier today, she ran into Jerry, the best cook in town, and he gave her a cake. So, she went upstairs to surprise Debby with the scrumptious cake. _

"_Honey, look what Jerry gave u-" Allen broke off, staring in horror at the scene before her. There was Debbito, naked in bed with Lenalee. _

"_Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" Debbito scratched his head, "Weren't you supposed to be at work?"_

"_Don't bother with that __**freak**__," Lenalee smirked, putting her arms around Debbito. _

_Allen felt the tears coming, and ran out of the house. 'Where can I go . . . Not Lavi's, he wouldn't be of any help . . . maybe Kanda's. He wouldn't laugh, nor would he tell anyone! I'll go to Kanda!' Allen decided. She headed towards his house. When she got to the only Japanese styled home, she knocked on the door. Kanda opened it, "What the hell are you doing here, bean sprout?" _

_Allen looked up at his face, with tears streaming down her face, "Kanda!" She embraced him, and buried her face in his chest. Kanda was shocked, he had never seen Allen cry, she always had a smile on. Wither that smile was fake, or not. Wordlessly, Kanda picked Allen, who was still crying, up, and brought her to his room. He sat her on his bed, "Mind telling me what happened?" _

_Allen's tear-stricken looked up into soft dark orbs, "Debbito, ch-ch-cheated on m-me!" Allen sobbed harder. Kanda was shocked, what happened to the loving couple that he approved of? Then, he was angry, no one was going to hurt __**his**_ _woman and get away with it. But right now, Kanda was needed, so he leaned back on his bed, with Allen, and murmured, "Just go to sleep, it'll be alright in the __morning." Allen nodded, as her sobs slowed, and her breathing became even. That night, Kanda swore he would get Debbito, and make him pay. _

The wedding was called off, and Allen moved into a small, cozy house in the heart of London.

Allen stayed on the floor for a few more minutes. Wiping her tears, she went to the kitchen to fix her dinner. As she waited for the water to boil, she locked at her clock. It was 6:45, which means Kanda would be here any minute. Ever since the day Allen went to Kanda's house, the Japanese male would come over to her house so that she would have a shoulder to cry on. Kanda was so kind to her since that day.

The water started to boil, so Allen pulled out a dish to eat it in. She sat down at her kitchen table, and thought about her work. She would have to get another job if she wanted to pay off the loan on her house. Suddenly, her phone rang, jolting Allen out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" Allen answered.

"Allen, is that you?" a familiar voice inquired.

Allen froze. It couldn't be . . . "D-Debbbbitoo?" Allen's throat closed, 'What does he want?'

"Yeah, it's me. I wanted to tell you that I want you to come back. I miss you, and I'm sorry. It was a moment of weakness."

Allen's eyes widened. 'I can't handle this.' She thought. "Debbito, I-I'm sorry, b-but it's too late for you to c-come around." And with those words, Allen hung up the phone, leaving her most precious person behind.

This was how Kanda found her, head bowed down, hand still on the phone. "Hey Allen, are you alright?" Kanda asked the now shaking woman. Allen looked up at Kanda, with tears brimming in her eyes, "Kanda!" Allen flung herself at the dark haired man, "He called me, asking me to take him back. I wasn't ready for that! I told him he was too late and I hung up!"

Kanda rubbed his hand up and down Allen's back, comforting the fragile woman. "It's alright, just getting some sleep, idiot," Kanda murmured, carrying Allen up the stairs to her room. He pulled back the covers with one arm, and laid Allen down with the other, before climbing in himself. As in tradition, Allen wrapped her arms around the tall, slender man, and sobbed into his chest. Kanda encircled his arms around Allen, and murmured, "Shhh, it'll be alright."

Eventually, the sobs faded away, and her breathing was at a slow, steady pace. Before drifting to sleep, Allen thought, 'Maybe one day, I'll find someone who will treat me well . . . some one who will never so something like that . . .' She then succumbed to slumber.

Kanda kissed the sleeping woman's head, "I love you," he whispered to Allen. 'But you will never love me,' He mentally added. Sighing, he placed his head on top of Allen's. 'I thought I told Debbito to stay away from Allen. I guess I'll have to follow through with that threat,' He thought, before drifting off to sleep.

_After Allen left his house at 9, Kanda hunted down Debbito. 'Where the hell could that bastard be,' He thought, 'Maybe that dumba*s is at the bar.' Kanda headed towards Cross's Tavern, which was always open. It was a place where there was booze, women, and drugs. A bum's paradise, which is exactly why Debbito would be there. _

_Kanda opened the door, and stepped through, it would have been fine, if there wasn't smoke everywhere. Coughing, Kanda stepped into the dimly lit room, "Debbito! Are you in here?" Kanda called, trying to not sound angry so he would come out._

_"Who the hell is asking?" Debbito answered from across the room. He had scotch in one hand, and Lenalee draped across his lap. Kanda wanted to go over there, and punch him in the face, so he did. Debbito let out a cry of pain, "WHAT THE HELL?" Kanda proceeded to pound Debbito to a pulp in front of everyone. When he was finished, Kanda spat, "Don't you ever, ever come around Allen. If you even say one word, one word, I'll kill you." Kanda didn't care if he broke the law, he would simply cover up his tracks. He was skilled at that. With that, Kanda walked out into the morning air, and went to Allen's house. He had a feeling she needed him right now._

* * *

This wondered into my head one day, and no, Kanda is not a serial killer, he just knows how to cover his tracks because Tiedoll was a cop.

Please make this Neko Echo happy by reviewing! I'll give you a Kanda plushie! Thank you!


End file.
